God
A God (or Deity) is a collective term commonly used to refer to the anthropomorphic beings that have control over various aspects of the world. The most powerful were created in ancient times by powerful Homo Magi, using the collective beliefs, superstitions and imaginations of humanity. Origin Deities and other mythical beings once possessed great power from the worship they received from humanity. Their effectiveness and strength vary from god to god depended on the amount of worship, belief, faith, prayers, and sacrifices they received. Gods cannot be killed or destroyed by conventional means (i.e. aging, diseases, ailments, man-made weapons, etc). Without any form of worship, they weaken, as seen from the Olympian Gods, and can even fade away into oblivion, such as with gods like Phrike. Gods mostly appear in human form and come from different religions created by humans throughout history, though Gods can probably assume any form they wish if powerful enough. Many minor gods were later able to assume the role of demons and demonic spirits that early Abrahamic religions created. Greek Gods Roman Gods During the times of Ancient Rome, the Gods assumed new names and different personalities, adapting to become more warlike and militarised. Egyptian Gods Norse Gods Aztec Gods Kryptonian Gods Early in their existence, the Kryptonians worshipped the diety Rao, who was claimed to be born from the sun, blessing the Kryptonians with warmth and guidance. Demons With the growth of Abrahamic religions (Christianity, Judaism and Islam respectively), a high number of demonic figures were brought into existence. Powers In general, gods possess the same basic powers, including immortality, and superior strength, speed and senses to that of normal human beings. Having been created by the ancient Homo Magi, Gods hold a variety of magical abilities. * In addition to their immortality, all gods draw most of their power from their sphere of control or domain, but they all share certain powers, and even abilities specific to their individual domains can sometimes overlap. * A case in point is the one of Morpheus and Hypnos who both have control over dreams and sleep. * There are 11 gods shown. * Each of the Big Three, after overthrowing the Titans, took one of the three largest physical domains on Earth (the heavens, the ocean, and the Underworld). This is why the Big Three are the most powerful and influential gods on Olympus. * Gods possess a nearly limitless amount of magical control over their domain, as well as many general powers including levitation, teleportation, telepathy, physical abilities such as strength and stamina which surpasses those of mortals and manipulating the elements among other vast amounts of control over the world. * The limits of a god's power in this regard is unknown, as is to what extent they can cross into the domain of another. * Since their true, Divine Form is far too powerful to be looked upon by mortals or demigods, all gods can shapeshift into any form that they desire- even animals, as stated by the myths and the series. * However, gods are not all-powerful. They can tire or be overpowered by immortals and even powerful demigods. If they choose to engage in a physical battle they can be injured through the proper weaponry. Percy Jackson was able to wound Ares, destroy Hades' minions, and defeat Hyperion all in combat, through the use of his own powers. However, because gods can exist in many places at once, only a fraction of their power is used in combat against demigods. If their power is all in the same place at once, their divine form will eradicate all beings lesser than them. * Gods can appear in multiple places at once, so long as their domain is being invoked. Dionysus, for example, was able to manifest at a party despite the fact that his true self was buried under a mountain. It is unknown how many of these "copies" can be made at once, or what powers the god retains while in this state. According to Hephaestus, the only time a god’s essence is ever in one place is when they are in their Divine Form. * Gods consume a divine food and drink called nectar and ambrosia. It is too powerful for mortals to eat under normal circumstances as they will literally burst into flames, yet in some myths, the gods have used nectar and ambrosia to bestow immortality upon a mortal, though it's more likely that the nectar and ambrosia are specially prepared for a mortal. Demigods, however, can consume small amounts of both in order to regain strength and heal wounds, though too much will make them ill or destroy them in the same way it would a mortal. * Gods also adapt to their host country's culture when they move with Western Civilization, and if they stay long enough it can become a permanent part of their aspects. The gods are also able to speak multiple languages. For example, Aphrodite can speak French, as it is the language of love and she is the goddess of love and beauty. Boreas can also speak French, but that is because he lives to the north in Quebec, and the official language of Quebec is French. * As revealed in the Trials of Apollo, Gods can impart their power onto others to create new gods but only minor gods for with each new god created, the older god loses an equal amount of power. Divine Form * Gods as well as most other immortal beings, in their natural, fully empowered form, are radiant with a divine light so intense that no being less than a god can look upon it without disintegrating to ashes. To interact with mortals and heroes, the gods take on a lesser form which can be safely observed. Gods can instantly call back this power any time they desire, and may even revert involuntarily to their Divine Form if experiencing intense emotions. * According to Hephaestus, the only time a god’s full essence and power is ever in one place is when they are in their Divine Form. They have eternal youth and the ability to control their physical age. They are all stunning and beautiful in their own right, though they can sustain irregularities from severe injury (such as Hephaestus). * The danger posed when looking at gods in their Divine Form can be observed in The Lost Hero, when Hera unleashes her Divine Form, which was strong enough to kill all the monsters in her vicinity. However, Jason Gracelooks at Hera's Divine Form for only a second before supposedly dying. * Piper McLean utilizes her ability to charmspeak by calling out to Jason's soul to return to his body and managing to bring Jason back to life, something Hera said was impossible though the reason for this is because Death was chained at the time. Demigod A Demigod is the offspring of a mortal being and a god. They are typically conceived when a human and a deity have sexual intercourse. Demigods can inherit certain powers and abilities, which may be similar to those of their godly parent (In Diana's case, her father Zeus' power to control lightning). Apparently, worship can enhance a demigods powers. Trivia The Gods present in the DC Cinematic Universe are heavily based on the idea of Gods in the American Gods novels crated by Neil Gaiman.